One Rule
by Breesasha
Summary: Shy, quiet Kagome wants to spice things up with Sesshomaru, but instead of just saying what she's gonna do, she wants to play a game instead. Rated M for Lemon. One-Shot. Complete.


A/N: A One-shot that I've held in reserves for awhile, I want to finish it!

One Rule

"Do you want to play a game?" She asked, flicking her long black locks over her shoulder, exposing her bare arms. The tips of the bright red lacy corset, covered in black lace trim along with the sides of her body and tops of her busy.

His fangs peeked out beneath his upper lip.

"What sort of game?" He asked, intrigued.

"It's called 'One Rule'" She started, she took a deep breath but did not say another word to him. He slightly raised one of his eyebrows.

"Ok, and what is the rule?" He demanded, leaning closer to me. She still did not say much, leaving a long break in between.

"If you agree to play the game, I'll tell you the rule right before we start" She insisted.

"How do I win?" He chuckled, like it was a ridiculous notion that he couldn't know ahead of time.

"As long as you don't break the rule, the game continues. Once you break the rule, the game is immediately over, now with only that information, do you want to play?" She asked, eyes filled with excitement.

"Sure" he responded, his shoulders shrugging. Kagome sat straight up on the couch.

"The one rule is: you can't touch me" Kagome grinned, plopping her round, firm butt into Sesshomaru's lap, planting chaste kisses along his jaw line, making a wet trail along his needs. He rolled his hips upward lifting Kagome off the couch by just a few inches to slide his lower half to the edge of the couch.

"My, aren't you resourceful?" Kagome cooed, slowly gyrating her hips in circular motions against his nether region.

"Hen" He groaned, his head now resting against the back of the coach. She linked her feet against the back of his knees to stabilize herself as she resumed her kisses on his neck. She couldn't help the urge to kiss, nibble and suck on his neck, care to avoid the ultra-sensitive Adam's apple in the dead center.

"Moving slowly my love, any particular reason?" He asked, seeming impatient.

"To show you how I'm in control" She responded, she moved on from his neck as it illicit no response from him, trailing her kisses down to the space between his pecks. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, almost willingly her to do more than just kiss him.

"Any particular reason your head is so high up on my body?" He questioned.

"I want to learn your body, inch by inch" She swirled her tongue around the nipple, careful to only graze his reaction. With her tongue only tracing the outskirts of his nipple, she could see it still did not make him respond. She allowed her whole mouth to capture his now-hard nipple, suckling like a hungry newborn desperate for nourishment. She allowed one hand to cross his muscular chest to tweak and manipulate the untouched nipple and placed the other hand on the top of his zipper. She could feel his member grow and push up as if it was trying to free itself from the binding denim.

Sesshomaru's arms which were behind his head to avoid contact with her, had been set free and was hovering dangerously around her bottom.

""Are you trying to break the one rule? I'd hate to stop the game here…" Kagome taunted. Sesshomaru remained motionless and withdrew that lingering hand back to behind his head. With Kagome full confident he would not break the rule so soon into the game, she released her mouth from his nipple and continued her trail of kisses down his core and to his pulsing member. Kagome slid off the couch, remaining between his legs and unzipped his jeans. Sesshomaru instinctively reached for the hem of his jeans.

"Go ahead" Kagome agreed. Sesshomaru shimmied the pants and boxers below his waistline, while Kagome sat in anticipation, when he reached the nether regions right before he was able to release the "kraken", Kagome stopped him.

"That's enough Mister" Kagome warned.

His arms shot back behind his head as Kagome's tiny fingers looped into his belt hoops to lift the denim off of his hips so she could resume her trail of kisses. Kagome kissed all around his most sensitive area, hoping to drive him to the point of madness. Growing steadily impatient by Kagome's painfully slow actions, he lifted his hips off the couch, nearly hitting Kagome in the fact with his crotch had she not moved in time and jerked his pants completely down to his ankle, then he sat back down, lowering his hips slowly, leaving Kagome with quite an eyeful.

"You're cheating!" She squealed.

"I did not touch you" Sesshomaru stated.

"No, but you interfered with what I'm doing" Kagome said, exasperated.

"That wasn't the one rule" Sesshomaru said.

"Meanie" Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"If you're gonna stick out your tongue, might as well put it to good use" He mocked, when Kagome took it literally. She placed her tongue at the base of his shaft and began making her way to the tip.

"Ahhh" Sess let out almost like a sign of relief. Kagome captured the very tip into her mouth and began sickling on the head as if it was a lollipop. Sesshomaru could feel this temperature rising and his entire body tensing up against these actions.

He glanced down to see Kagome bobbing her head between his legs and he just couldn't imagine such a wonderful feeling. His hand enclosed one of hers and brought it up to his nipple. Instead of ending the game as she originally threatened to do, she released the hand that was trapped beneath her body and used both hands to launch a full assault on his nipples. Rubbing her index finger against them in a circular pattern, slightly rolling them between her index finger and thumb slowly pulling on them, removing it from his body. Her eyes locked on his.

All the sensations, seeing her big, beautiful brown eyes staring at him as her head bobs enthusiastically between his legs and her hands manipulating his nipples was driving him insane.

"Take it all in" He said, gritting his teeth.

Kagome wasted no time, she bobbed deeper and deeper until the full length of his member was in her mouth. He could feel the tip slightly poking the back of her throat, not enough to choke or gag her, but just enough to keep him going. Right before he could feel his body release all the pent out frustration he had from her actions, she stopped. Kagome put her feet side by side on the floor and stood up slowly, then she rested on each leg, one on each side of his body, and lowered herself onto him. Although she wasn't allowed to touch him, she could touch the couch.

She reached behind his head, careful to avoid his flowing silver hair, and grabbed onto the couch cushion. Then she begin rocking her hips back and forth, making sure her special spot was grinding into his groin area.

"GRRR" He grunted, the sensation was too much. If she kept going like this...he wouldn't be able to stop his juices from flowing inside of her.

"What? Does it feel good?" She taunted, making sure she alternated between the rocking front and back and making circles with her hips so his member could feel every inch and angle of her.

"Feels too good" He moaned, his usually deep masculine voice reduced to a high pitched squeal.

"Hmm, let me slow it down for ya" She said, instead of rockling, she began to lift herself up until just the tip was inside her and then slamming back down on his member. His hands shot out again from behind his head to grab her plump rump but he stopped shortly.

"Uh Uh Uh One Rule..." She whispered, making her last slamming down even more impactful. His head slammed up against the couch, eyes twitching as he tried to stop his release. He didn't want this to end now, not yet. Not with her being such a seductress.

Kagome bouncing on him, the sight of her round, perky bosom in his face was driving him insane. He had never seen her like this, so dominant and aggressive. Usually he has to initiate any sort of sexual pleasure to get the ball rolling.

Sesshomaru's resolve broke, and he lost his patience with her game and the teasing. He laid her down against the carpet on her side, and laid down on his side behind her. Placing pecks against her back that trailed a little ways down, he grabbed onto her hip and guided her body backwards while he slide his hips forward.

"Ooh!" She moaned, the friction felt good. Her closed legs meant that every action echoed throughout her body. He began nibbling at her neck and ear until he could feel her sex growing even more slick from the added wetness

"Right there, don't stop" She whined, now holding onto the carpet trying to rock against him in unison on his own. Even in this sideways position, she wanted to have control. His grip on her hips was crushing, he was not able to stop himself. He just keep pounding into her, the feel of her butt against his groin while she rocked back. He couldn't hold off anymore, and he came.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, her own release rushing through her body and shaking her to the core. Her legs were still trembling from the round that they had.

"So..I guess I broke the 'One Rule'" He started, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Let me think of a way to punish you..." She smirked.


End file.
